


The coming out-interview

by sthlmsyndr0me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And even more cheesy, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Harry and Louis love each other so much, Just a fluffy oneshot, Just really cute, M/M, PDA, Sorry about how cheesy this is, but they think they're sneaky, let's call it wishful thinking, or possibly a future prediction, put simon in prison already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthlmsyndr0me/pseuds/sthlmsyndr0me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' first tell-all interview as an out couple comes with a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The coming out-interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly fluffy oneshot that I wrote on two subway-rides on my way to work. Hope you like it!

"Welcome back, welcome back!" James Corden shouted over the cheering crowd, turned to the cameras. "As I said before the break - today is a really special show. Today, two of my close friends are going to get to tell their story" he said, and the crowd cheered again.  
"A few weeks ago, Harry and Louis from One Direction came out as a couple on Instagram, and today they're here for their first tell-all interview. Give them a warm welcome - Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!"  
The cheering from the excited crowd was ear deafening, as the curtains were pulled aside and Louis and Harry emerged from backstage. Their faces were lit with big grins, and they looked at eachother before tangling fingers and start walking. Harry, who's hair was starting to grow out again, had a half bun bobbing in his head. He wore skintight marroon jeans, matched with black boots and a black, silk shirt, showing off the swallows on his chest. Louis, sporting a fluffy quiff, wore a soft gray jumper and black jeans, topped off with black leather shoes. 

They waved to the insanely loud audience, before hugging James and sitting down in the sofa.  
"Boys, boys, welcome!"  
"Thank you" they said in unison, laughing.  
"I must say right away, you look radiant together" James said, before turning to the crowd: "Don't they look radiant!?" having the crowd scream until their lungs were aching.  
"Thank you" the two men said again, smiling brightly.  
"So, a lot of things has happened since you were here last. Harry - you've had a role in a Christopher Nolan-movie, amazing" Harry nodded along "And you Louis, you've worked on your label of course. But there's also been alot of stuff going on. You've had girlfriends, babies... I think it's better that you tell the story, boys" James said softly, leaning back in his chair.  
Louis cleared his throat and spoke.  
"Our fans have speculated and rooted for us for so long, so we felt we owe it to them to actually set records.. straight might be a poor choice of words, but you understand what I mean" Louis smiled excusingly to the audience. "Me and Harry have been a couple since october 2010. We have always loved eachother, for as long as we've known one another. We've never cheated on the other, and in lack of being able to tell you all of this earlier... Well, we've been scribbling on our skin instead I suppose" Louis said, voice a bit shaky, looking from the audience to James to Harry - who pressed his thigh in reassurance. The curly boy took over, looking at James as if it was any other interview.  
"We've been under contract not to tell. In the beginning it might have been there to protect us as much as anything else, but the last years were... Tough. It took alot to get out of it, when we wanted our fans to know the truth. And we are sorry for any people who feel cheated and lied to" Harry said, nodding.  
"This is all very brave of you to share with us, boys" James Corden said softly, smiling at them, before turning a bit to the camera. "So after years under the contracts of Simon Cowell, who's now under prosecution, Harry and Louis can finally be true to themselves and the world. Cowell's contracts have proven to be illeagal and against basic human rights, and he's now awaiting his verdict from the California state city judge, in what has become one of the most written about celebrity cases of all time. We're gonna take a little break now, but when we come back we have some never before seen footage to show both you and Harry and Louis - no, you haven't seen it either!" Corden smiled at the boyband members, before the show went to commercial break.

"We're back! Sitting here with newly come out couple Harry and Louis from One Direction. So, boys" James Corden said, turning to the sofa again "We've got a little surprise for you."  
Louis and Harry looked confused, looking from eachother to James. "Please tell us!" Louis said.  
"See, you have been on The late late show quite a few times as a band, and not always been the most discreet people when coming to showing affection" Harry and Louis looked even more baffled. "You've been caught quite alot on camera my sweet boys, and we've really had some trouble cutting your segments from time to time, if I am to be honest" James Corden clarified. "Let me show you what I mean instead of babbling on. Roll the tape maestro!"

Realising it was half screen with the footage and half screen with them from the studio, Harry and Louis leaned forward to see the screen properly, and recognised it from being the day they had taped Carpool Karaoke. They were filmed from a distance, kissing against a wall a fair bit away from where their bandmates, James Corden and Ben Winston were discussing how to do the segment, just outside the studio. Louis blushed watching it, but Harry squeezed his hand tighter and giggled, whispering "We look hot, love". The clip then moved on to them sitting in the car and filming Carpool - except Louis has got the most stupid, lovedup look on his face while Harry is telling a long, and honestly not that interesting, anecdote.  
"Oh my god, do I really look like that?" Louis laughs.  
"Ha ha, you love me" Harry teases, just as it turns into Harry's face when he's looking at his boy telling the milk-incident. It's even more fond than Louis' face had been.  
Harry groaned, blushing, as the audience laughed.

"Okay Harold: your time to play sleep with, marry, cruise!" Said the James Corden on the screen, leaning in his car seat to look at Harry, who looked wildly uncomfortable.  
Louis was sniggering next to him.  
"Your three are... Bella Hadid, Kirsten Dunst and... Patrick Dempsey"  
Harry's facial expression changed in a moment, and he was smiling. Instead it was Louis' turn to frown.  
"Marry Dempsey, easily. Sleep with Bella I suppose, it's just one night, and cruise with Dunst!"  
"You answered that awfully fast" Louis pouted, looking out of the window, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Louis..." Harry's voice was soft and he petted Louis on his thigh. "It's just a game"  
"If he's getting dudes than so am I!" Louis said to Corden, who laughed. Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Guess we'll just cut this part out then..."  
The audience were laughing at the boys' reaction - intense blushing and giggling.  
"Harold, we're awful, how have the boys been living with us for so many years?" Louis whispered theatrically, eveyone hearing him.  
"One last clip I think now boys" James Corden smiled, looking extra smug, making Harry and Louis worry over what was coming next.  
Turned out it was the day when they taped the dodgeball-skit. Niall and Liam were dressed in their regular clothes, throwing the red balls at each other, as Ben Winston walked into frame.  
"Where are Harry and Louis? We need to get back to the studio, and the women dodgeball team wanted to take a group picture.  
Niall laughed as Liam answered: "Where do you think, Ben?" 

"Oh no, I think I know where this is going" Louis said in the studio, covering his face.  
"Ssh!" Harry and Corden shushed.

Ben Winston on the screen looked like he had no idea what Liam was talking about, and Liam just pointed to the changing rooms, snickering with Niall. Ben walked over and opened the door.  
"Harry and Louis? Are you in here? We need to get back to - OH DEAR LORD, MY EYES" he bellowed. Hurrying out of the room, red as a tomato, he said: "Put some f***** clothes on, we have shit to do!"  
He was met with Niall and Liam practically lying on the floor laughing as he came back out in the gymnasium.  
As Ben stormed away, still fiercly red in his face, he mumbled. "Fucking five years, can't fucking keep it in their pants for two fucking seconds, jesus christ"

The audience and Corden were in hysterics as they cut back fully to the studio.  
"Oh my god...." Harry said, the tone of his cheeks matching the color of his pants.  
"I'm getting you back for this" Louis threatened, pointing at the talk show host. But his eyes were crinkly and his smile was from ear to ear.  
"We're the worst" Harry said, turned to Louis.  
"Yeah, but in the best way" Louis stated.  
Harry flashed his dimples in a toothy grin, before kissing Louis on the cheek. The audience screamed as Harry wallowed in the feeling of never having to hide again.  
James beamed at them.  
"Aww, aren't you adorable. Okay lads, on to the next question everyone's dying to know - what exactly happened in Wellington?"


End file.
